


Birthday Threesome

by alyssa_ukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Sucking, Degradation, Eating out, Fingering, Multi, Overstimulation, Praise, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, slight cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa_ukai/pseuds/alyssa_ukai
Summary: Bokuto doesn't know that Y/N and Kuroo have been doing it behind his back. Unfortunately, they get caught on Y/N's birthday.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Female Reader
Kudos: 26





	Birthday Threesome

“Scotty doesn’t know that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday..”  
The music pulsed through the air as you and your boyfriend Bokuto danced to the music Kuroo was playing through the house. The boys were hosting a little party for your birthday, and a bunch of their old friends from Fukurodani, Nekoma, and a few Karasuno boys were there. After the surprise, some cake, and some laughs, Kuroo decided to have some drinks and start a dance party. Bokuto, in his tipsy state, had a grip on your hips and held you as close to him as possible. He muttered sweet nothings in your ear, caressing your hips and kissing your cheek.  
“Hey, Bokuto, can I borrow the birthday girl?” Kuroo appeared behind you, his hand lightly on your waist, making you blush. You hoped Bokuto didn’t notice as he nodded, grabbing the back of your head roughly and pulling on your hair to make you look up at him. His lips attached to yours sloppily, then he let you go and wandered over to Akaashi. Kuroo brought you over to the stairwell, where the music was much quieter, and the concentration of people was smaller. And by smaller, there was literally no one. Just the two of you.  
“What do you think of my song choice, chibi-chan?” His fingers ran down your neck, making you sigh.  
“I think that if we keep this up, he’s gonna find out.”  
“I think that you worry way too much. He doesn’t know and he won’t know. Especially not after tonight with how tipsy he is. Which is why I think we should escape while we can.” Kuroo’s lips began to trail down your neck, and you pushed him off.  
“Tetsu, stop. I love Kotaro.”  
“And I love making you cum, something he won’t do.”  
It was true; You and Bokuto had been dating for over three years now, and Bokuto hadn’t made any sort of sexual move. That’s why you moved to his roommate, Kuroo. The two of you had only been at it for a few weeks, but you had a gut feeling that if it went on for too long, Bokuto would find out. Kuroo knew it was a ‘no strings attached’ scenario, and that at the end of it, you’d still be with Bokuto. He didn’t let that stop him, though. Sure, he didn’t feel any romantic attraction to you, but his libido went up the wall, as did yours. That was the only reason you had started this.  
While Bokuto was working, the two of you would have some fun in Kuroo’s room, since his hours were longer than yours. Bokuto’s practices for the Black Jackals went late most days, your schedule was a strict 9 to 5, and Kuroo’s was very lenient time-wise. You got lucky this year, your birthday falling on a Saturday, so the drinking was okay.  
Your thoughts couldn’t keep a straight path as Kuroo whispered the lyrics of the song booming around you, which did not help at all.  
“I can’t believe that he’s so trusting.. While I’m right behind you thrusting.”  
A soft sigh fell from your lips as Kuroo’s tongue traced a line up the side of your neck, his greedy hands grabbing your hips roughly and thrusting into you as he said the word.  
“This has to end sooner or later.” Your statement came out as a breath rather than a demand, your mind fogging with thoughts of him.  
“I choose later.” Kuroo continued to sing the song against your skin, his sly hands moving up under your skirt.  
“Tetsu, no. We can’t do this.”  
“But I know you want to, Y/N..” You let out another deep sigh, letting Kuroo touch your body the way he knew you liked it. It didn’t take him long to learn the ins and outs of what you loved, and he used it to his advantage.  
“Can’t you at least wait until Kotaro passes out?” Kuroo let out a victorious breathy laugh, his large hand smacking your ass.  
“Of course I can do that. Just gotta put a few more drinks in him first.”  
“No, just make him more tired. I don’t need him throwing up in the middle of the night.”  
“Fine, I’ll do that.” Kuroo passionately kissed your lips before heading back out onto the dance floor, otherwise known as the living room. Back out in the crowd, you found your boyfriend passed out on the couch, a smirking Kuroo standing above him, as well as a worried Akaashi.  
“Sorry, Y/N. I don’t know what happened. He was just babbling about Hinata’s newest move, then just fell asleep. Has he had too much?” Akaashi told you as you brushed Bokuto’s grey and black hair away from his eyes.  
“No, he does this when he’s sober, too. Doesn’t realize that he hasn’t slept in a while, and just falls asleep instantly.” You said, kissing his forehead softly.  
“Akaashi, wanna help me carry him to his room?” Akaashi nodded at Kuroo, who winked at you. He was gonna get his way with you. The two carried Bokuto away, and you watched them go.  
“What was that all about?” A familiar voice spoke behind you. You turned around and saw your old school friend, Ennoshita, and immediately gave him a hug. You went to Karasuno high, and met Bokuto through the volleyball team. You and Ennoshita were in the same year, and had been friends since childhood.  
“Oh, you know Kotaro; works too hard and too much.” You told him, elbowing his side. In your friendship, Ennoshita had always been the quiet one, while you were the wild one. He rubbed his side slightly, shaking his head at you.  
“Kinda like you?” He joked, rubbing your head, essentially mocking your height. You stuck your tongue out at him, laughing. You knew in a matter of minutes Kuroo would be back downstairs to collect you, and the party was beginning to die down. Not many people were left, just the two of you in the living room, Hinata, the Miya twins, and the two upstairs with Bokuto. Osamu was just getting ready to leave, while Hinata and Atsumu danced their lives away. Once Kuroo and Akaashi came back downstairs, Kuroo turned the music off, and the guests slowly filed out, each of them wishing you a happy birthday.  
The two of you stood next to the door, watching the guests leave, your body directly in front of Kuroo’s. Once you waved goodbye to the last one, Ennoshita, Kuroo shut the door with one hand, his other grabbing your side.  
“I think you owe me something, chibi-chan.” He grinded his hips into yours, his length pressing into your ample backside. You moaned under your breath, knowing that this was so wrong. But it felt so right.  
“Fuck, Tetsu..”  
Kuroo flipped you around, your lips meeting his in a feverish kiss. Everything about what you were doing was so wrong, but you couldn’t help it. You melted into Kuroo’s touch, wishing deep in your heart that it would be Bokuto doing it. But, he just wouldn’t, so you took what you could get. Kuroo’s fingers were much better than a vibrator.  
He grabbed your ass and swiftly picked you up, carrying you up the stairs to his room. The two of you made out the entire way up the stairs, hands running all over each other’s bodies. The temperature and sexual tension rose as you ran past Bokuto’s open door, catching a glimpse of his sleeping figure on his bed, then went directly into Kuroo’s room at the end of the hall. Kuroo’s hands wandered their way into your skirt to untuck the shirt you were wearing; Bokuto’s old Fukurodani jersey. Captains usually had number one, but since Bokuto wanted number four, the jersey was specially made for him, and he was allowed to keep it. You wore it constantly, since he was always in his MSBY jersey.  
“Are you 100% sure Bokuto fell asleep?” You asked Kuroo between kisses. He nodded, taking the jersey off of your body and revealing your lacy black bra.  
“Yeah, he even mumbled a bit. Something about blocks..” Kuroo’s hands ran over your breasts as you moaned his name under your breath, thinking something seemed off. “He usually sleep talks, right?”  
No.  
“Yeah, all the time.”  
Fuck. Bokuto only mumbled when he was on the verge of waking up. This wasn’t good. The thoughts vanished from your mind as Kuroo’s tongue traced lines down your neck, the lines spelling out his name. Your nails dug into Kuroo’s shoulders, making him moan out loud.  
“Fuck, Kuroo, you gotta be quiet.. The door is wide open.” At those words, Kuroo got up and closed the door, a little too loudly. Unbeknownst to the two of you, the sound woke Bokuto from his light slumber. He groggily walked over to his door, quietly calling your name. You couldn’t hear him over Kuroo’s pants in your ear as he grinded himself against you. Your skirt had been ditched the moment Kuroo came away from the door, as did his shirt and pants.   
Eyes fluttered shut as fingers carefully drew patterns down your torso, and light pants against your neck made you moan out loud.  
“And you tell me to be quiet.” Kuroo laughed, biting your neck lightly. His skillful fingers fell into every dip on your body, your sensitivity skyrocketing. You could feel everything around you, from the cool air to Kuroo’s hot touch.  
Just as his fingers slipped into your panties, the door creaked open, and you and Bokuto made direct eye contact. His jaw dropped, as did yours. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. But, for some reason, his heart wasn’t crushed. He was.. Horny? His best friend was hovering over his girlfriend, the both of them half-dressed, and all he could see was how attractive you looked. What.. What was wrong with him?  
“K-Ko… I… I can explain..” You told him, tears beginning to fill your eyes. You pushed Kuroo off of you, who was looking at Bokuto’s crotch and smirking. Bokuto had begun to harden, and it was obvious, you just weren’t focused. Your attention was on his face, which held no expression. His mind was too scattered to make sense of what was happening.  
“Alright, Y/N. Explain to our friend Bokuto here why you’ve been fucking me the past few weeks behind his back.” Kuroo smirked. Bokuto’s face went from one of nothing to slight anger.  
“Wait, what? Weeks? Why?”  
“I… I really wanted some.. sexual attention from you… but you constantly ignored my moves, so I went to Kuroo to relieve some of that tension. I would’ve gone to toys, but I… I just couldn't. I’m so sorry.” You were crying heavily at this point, clutching onto Bokuto’s shirt for dear life. Kuroo and Bokuto locked eyes, and Kuroo winked at him. Bokuto smirked, having a pretty clear idea as to where this was about to go. He and Kuroo were on the same wavelength. If he found his girlfriend being fucked by another guy hot, why not roll with it? He faked anger again, and lowered his voice to a growl.  
“How many times…”  
“W-What?” You looked up at Bokuto, who was glaring down at you. You had no idea what the boys were planning; all you saw was your angry boyfriend, who was definitely going to break up with you.  
“How many times have you two done it.” He demanded, his hand coming up in a flash and grabbing your throat. Your eyes bugged, heat rushing between your legs. Kuroo had never choked you, but Bokuto doing it made you realize it really turned you on.  
“T-Three.. Three or four..” Kuroo laughed, throwing his head back  
“Try six, chibi-chan.” He smirked from his bed, lightly palming himself.  
“Six, huh?”  
“A-Are you mad..? You want to break up with me, don’t you..”  
“What are you saying, baby owl? I would never.” The venom in his voice was prevalent. He was too good at mixing a sweet tone with an evil one. As your heart moved up from the depths of your stomach, Bokuto continued, his voice softening, “If you wanted to have sex with me, you should’ve just been a little more direct. You’ve always been too shy to do something like that, I know. I was waiting for you to make the first move because I wanted you to be comfortable, but you can’t be so covert with the moves.” You stood in silence as Bokuto removed his grip from your throat, and began to undo his own pants.  
“But, you know, you did have sex with my best friend, and roommate, behind my back. I think you ought to be punished.” The last word made the breath you had catch in your throat as Kuroo got up from the bed and came up behind you, grinding into your ass.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Bokuto?”  
“Oh, I sure am.” Bokuto’s fingers grabbed your chin, and angled your head up to meet his eyes. “We’re both going to fuck you until you’re a shaking mess. But, I’m the one who’s going to make you cum six times, one for every time you fucked him behind my back. He’s just gonna help me along.” You felt your stomach drop. There’s no way he meant it. He.. he couldn’t. Yeah, Kuroo could make you cum at least three times in one go, but.. six? That was 100% pushing it.  
“Better get these clothes off of you.” Kuroo nibbled your earlobe from behind you as he unclipped your bra, Bokuto pulling it off in one fell swoop and immediately attaching his mouth to your nipple. A loud moan came from your mouth, the unfamiliar sensation of having four hands on your body overwhelming. Bokuto’s rested on your waist, while Kuroo’s ran down your behind, smacking it a few times.  
“Fuck off, man, spanking her is my job.” The vibrations around your nipple made your legs shake, as Bokuto’s hand came down on your ass hard.  
“AH! Fuck..”  
“That’s what I wanna hear.” Another round of vibrations around your nipple made you whimper, as Kuroo’s arms came up beneath yours and dragged you to the bed. He fell onto it, bringing you with him, and pushed your knees apart with his own. Bokuto fell to his knees, pulling your underwear off swiftly.  
“Keep those legs open, baby owl.” Bokuto’s lips met yours as his fingers began teasing your clit lightly. Kuroo’s hands massaged your hips, squeezing every now and again. “Close them and you’ll regret it.” The last few words came out as a growl, and you dug your nails into Kuroo’s thighs. His moan hit your ear, and turned you on even more.  
Bokuto's fingers danced around your sex erotically, occasionally dipping into your wet hole. The attention to your clit, plus Kuroo's bites on your neck, pushed you closer and closer to release. A shaky hand reached down to go over Kuroo's, which was resting on your hip, and pulled it upwards. Kuroo received your message loud and clear, and immediately began to play with your nipples. Your hips twitched on Kuroo's crotch as Bokuto's fingers went a bit faster and harder, never going inside.  
“I know you want to, chibi-chan. Cum.” Kuroo's raspy voice and one final pinch of your nipples sent you over the edge, your first of many orgasms making your entire body shake. You screamed out loud, hands flying forward into Bokuto’s shoulders and nails running down his chest. He growled at you, grinning.  
“God damn, baby owl.. You got some talons.” You continued to twitch on Kuroo’s lap as you came down from your high, Kuroo’s teeth leaving multiple hickeys on your neck. As you went through your final twitch, Bokuto’s fingers began to tease your hole, slightly pushing the tip in.  
“N-No..” You began to close your legs, but Kuroo’s hands pulled them back apart.  
“Didn’t you hear him earlier, chibi-chan?” Kuroo’s tone was snappy, then his voice lowered an octave, “Keep your fucking legs open.”  
“You’ll be in for a spanking if you don’t.” Bokuto shoved a finger into your pussy roughly, making you cry out. You couldn’t form a coherent sentence as Bokuto finger-fucked you, and Kuroo played with your breasts. Eventually, Kuroo stuck a finger into your mouth, slowly wiggling it around.  
“Suck..” You did as he told you, making him smirk, “Good girl..” His wet finger traveled down your body, before landing on your clit, making you throw your head back onto Kuroo’s shoulder. His other hand proceeded to wrap around your throat, squeezing slightly.  
“You’re being such a good girl for the two of us, aren’t you Y/N?” Bokuto whispered seductively, his fingers curling up and hitting your g-spot. You moaned, nodding your head as Bokuto continued stroking your g-spot, your second orgasm just about to hit you. “I can feel you clenching around my fingers, baby owl. You know you want to…”  
“Fuck, Kotaro!!” You yelled, your entire body convulsing as your second orgasm washed over you like a wave. Kuroo’s grip around your neck lightened so you could breathe, and your nails dug into Bokuto’s shoulders. As you came down, panting, the two boys moved you so you were lying on the bed, the two of them hovering over you. Bokuto had taken off all of his clothes, Kuroo still kneeling in his underwear.  
“Number three, now, chibi-chan.” Kuroo pulled his underwear off, his hard cock leaping out of its confines. He scooted his way up to your mouth, lightly tapping your lips with the tip of his cock. You gladly opened your mouth, allowing Kuroo’s girth to enter. He immediately moaned, grabbing the headboard and moving himself so his knees were on either side of your head. Meanwhile, Bokuto had scooted down the bed, his hot breath hitting your genitals. You knew what was coming, but that didn’t stop you from moaning around Kuroo as Bokuto’s tongue lightly touched you.  
“Fuck, you taste amazing.” The sound of slurping started as Bokuto dived face-first into your heat, his large hands holding your thighs apart.  
“Suck my cock, chibi-chan.” Kuroo thrusted into your throat, and you felt so much relief of your not having a gag reflex.  
The room was full of the sounds of sex, plus Kuroo’s moans echoing off the wall behind your head. The slurps coming from your nethers were driving you insane, and you moaned loudly around Kuroo’s cock, the vibrations making him twitch in your mouth.  
“Fuck, shortcake.. You keep doing that and I’ll come right down that pretty throat of yours.”  
“I bet she wants that, the little slut.” Bokuto continued suckling on your clit, your third orgasm showing up without warning, and it felt… different.  
“God damn, baby owl..” Bokuto sucked your entrance, his tongue going everywhere it could. As he did so, Kuroo sent one last thrust into your mouth, his hot seed going directly down your throat.  
“Fuck, fuck, FUUUCK… Yeah, chibi-chan, swallow it, swallow it all. That's a good girl..” You did as Kuroo told you, swallowing every drop. As Kuroo removed himself from you and moved over to lay next to you, Bokuto peeked up your body, his face glistening.  
“Didn’t realize you were a squirter..”  
“What the fuck? You've never squirted with me!” Kuroo exclaimed as you covered your face in embarrassment.  
“That’s cuz she loves me, she’s only fucking you.” Bokuto crawled up your body, kissing your torso on the way up to wipe his face off. “If you want a taste it’s your turn.” The boys swapped places, Kuroo eagerly heading for your pussy while Bokuto grabbed his shirt off the floor to clean the two of you off. He wiped off his own face and your torso, then grabbed your face to kiss you passionately.  
“I love you so much, baby owl.” He told you, his hands carefully running over your curves, lips kissing your neck tenderly.  
“I love you too, Ko.”  
“Alright, lovebirds, time to make her cum again.” Kuroo announced, his tongue making a long stripe up your lower lips. Your hands went into his hair, holding him close to your heart. Bokuto grinned, looking down at your hardened nipples, then back up to your face.  
"Woahh.. we're halfway there.." Bokuto sang into your ear, nibbling your earlobe slightly. Normally, you would've laughed, but your tired body could barely handle a single huff. Bokuto kissed down your face, slowly making his way to your chest.  
“I think we better hurry this up..” He muttered to himself, latching onto your nipple and tugging it softly with his lips. The other got attention from his nimble fingers, bringing you to your fourth orgasm extremely quickly. Your thighs tightened around Kuroo’s head as he snickered against your heat. His vibrating mouth sent you over the edge, fingers tugging his messy hair.  
"There we go, chibi-chan. Just two more.. You can do this..” Kuroo backed off, and went to sit on the armchair at the edge of the room, throwing Bokuto a condom in the process. He rolled it onto his hard shaft, pushing you down onto the bed.  
"You want to know why I never fucked you, baby owl?" You looked up at Bokuto questioningly, a bit confused by his statement. "Because I knew, the moment I got my hands on you, I'd go animalistic, and give it to you rougher than ever. But I didn't want to scare you or hurt you. But now I know you can take it."  
Your eyes went wide as Bokuto slowly began to push the head of his thick cock into your pussy, grunting the whole way. His little affirmations made your stomach flutter, and before long, he bottomed out, the both of you moaning out loud. He sat still for a moment, kissing you with all the love he could muster. Everything felt so amazing, he couldn't stand it. The very first time he had ever done it with you, his best friend watching.. it was all so erotic.  
"Move.." You whispered, gently running your fingers down the side of Bokuto's face. He smiled softly, slowly thrusting into you. The two of you moaned in tandem, Bokuto’s slow thrusts giving you so much pleasure. You had finally gotten exactly what you wanted; your boyfriend in the closest way possible. Kuroo sat on the other side of the room, waiting for his turn to come back over. But for now, it was just the two of you. Bokuto held himself as close to you as he possibly could, your lips connecting sweetly.  
“Oh, baby owl.. I should have done this so much sooner. I love you.” Bokuto began to thrust harder, and faster, taking your breath right out of your lungs.  
“I love you too..” Bokuto went even harder, leaning back to grip your hips and slam into you, making you scream.  
“Hey, Kuroo, I think it’s about time you get over here. Shortcake over here needs to be double stuffed.” You weren’t too sure what they meant by that; there was no way both of them were going to fit into your pussy at once, so it meant Kuroo was going in the back door. You had done it before, so you weren’t nervous, but both at once scared you a bit.  
“Got it.” Kuroo grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table, and crawled on the bed. Bokuto stopped thrusting, but circled your clit lightly to keep your stimulation up. The two maneuvered you and themselves so Kuroo was below you, knees over the edge of the bed, you essentially sitting on his lap, and Bokuto standing at the end of the bed, still buried deep inside you. Kuroo warmed up your ass, putting two fingers covered in lube inside, making your legs shake.  
“Fuck.. I-I don’t know if I can do this…” You breathed, shaking. Bokuto grabbed your chin, angling your head up.  
“I know you can, baby owl. I know you can do this. I just want to make sure you want it.”  
“Yes, yes, I want it… I’m just scared.” You admitted, not meeting Bokuto’s eyes. He forced you to look at him, trying to read your expression.  
“You sure you want this, chibi-chan?” Kuroo’s cock was positioned at your back entrance, ready to thrust in. His lips carefully kissed your neck as you nodded.  
“I want you both. I want it so bad.” You moaned, throwing your head back onto Kuroo’s shoulder.  
“Good, because we still have two orgasms to go.” Kuroo thrust up, the two boys balls deep, and you screamed out loud. The pain in your behind mixed with the pleasure between your legs drove you crazy. The feeling was so intense, the two of them moving at the same rhythm but different starts; as Kuroo came out, Bokuto went in, and it made you cum faster than ever, squirting all over Bokuto’s cock. They hadn’t even been inside you for more than a few minutes, but it felt like a half hour.  
“Damn, shortcake. You really love this, don’t you?” Kuroo teased, reaching around your body to play with your wet clit. You whined at his touch, overwhelmed by all the pleasurable sensations. You knew a sixth orgasm wouldn’t take any time at all, with the two of them repeatedly thrusting into you.  
“Fuck, baby owl.. I’m gonna cum soon.” Bokuto moaned, his hands grabbing your hips while Kuroo’s rested on your waist. You nodded, knowing you would do the same.  
“Your ass is so tight, chibi-chan. I think I’ll be coming before long, too.”  
“Can we do all three? At once?” Bokuto smirked, his fingers moving to rub fast circles on your clit. You screamed at the pleasure, your legs shaking like mad.  
“Fuck yeah..” Kuroo agreed, the two of them thrusting harder and faster, but still managing to be inside you at opposite times.  
The pit of your stomach began to tighten, and you clenched around both of their cocks, a sure sign that you were about to cum.  
“Kuroo.. Countdown..” Bokuto was starting to turn red in the cheeks, panting up a storm.  
“Three… T-Two… One…. Coming!!” The two boys’ hips stuttered as they both came inside you, and you shook as you squirted a third time, Bokuto’s head coming down to kiss you as all three of you came together.  
Once everything had calmed down, and Bokuto disposed of the condoms, the two boys pulled you up to the middle of the bed, cuddling you from either side as you laid on your back, unable to move. 6 orgasms had taken all of your strength, and you could barely talk, let alone move.  
“How are you feeling, baby owl?” Bokuto brushed the hair off of your forehead as you weakly nodded, your breath coming out in uneven spurts. Kuroo smirked, pulling himself up against your right side.  
“Bet you’re gonna want to do this again, huh? But, maybe not as many orgasms. I want to hear you say my name.” He whispered in your ear, his words making Bokuto pull you away.  
“No way, man. She’s mine. We may do this again, but I get to have time with her before we do it again.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, moving closer so you were somewhat squished between them. The two bickered back and forth as you fell asleep, not being able to function anymore. All of your energy had vanished, and you were left as a tired shell, who would definitely have a sore butt in the morning. Eventually, the boys stopped bickering, and Bokuto carried you back to his room, to cuddle you all night long.  
The next morning, when you woke up, you saw the walls of Bokuto’s room, figuring out he must’ve carried you back. He was nowhere to be found, until you heard the shower in his room running, and his beautiful voice singing.  
“Deep inside, your desire’s calling me. Diving, and dancing, and free! Give it to me!”  
You laughed softly at your boyfriend as the shower turned off, and a few minutes later, he exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.  
“Good morning, my love.” He said, coming over to kiss you on the forehead. You moved to meet him halfway, but the moment you took your weight from the bed to your legs, they crumpled beneath you, and you fell to the floor. Bokuto jumped to help you up, his towel falling off in the process. “Wow, we really did a number on you last night.”  
“Yeah, no shit.” You commented, getting back in bed, pouting. Bokuto gave you a smile, and kissed you on the lips.  
“I’ll go get you breakfast.”  
You smiled, knowing you were the luckiest girl alive. A loving boyfriend, who not only gave you everything you wanted, but was willing to do a threesome with his best friend. It was a wonderful life.


End file.
